


Traveling

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Naomi prefers travelling at night





	Traveling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'Night Train'

Travelling

by Bluewolf

Blair hated it when Naomi decided to catch an overnight train.

In some ways it was fun, falling asleep as they travelled and waking somewhere completely different; but he preferred it when they caught an 'ordinary' train that travelled during the day and he could see the passing scenery.

Unfortunately, Naomi preferred travelling at night; she had no great interest in mere scenery. Her unending quest was for some kind of enlightenment.

And while seven-year-old Blair understood that, he wasn't quite sure what 'enlightenment' meant. He just wished she would stop catching night trains and let him see some scenery!

 


End file.
